Oh, Memories!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: (Yep, another FemLuffy amnesia story!) Hi! I'm... uhh... Luffy! Thats right! I wanna be the pirate king! But one problem. WHO AM I? I know, Luffy. But, where did I come from? Why did I wake up in a cage that day? I'll figure it out. Maybe... with Zoro and my crew. And who knows, maybe my straw hat holds some memories of it's own! (Pairing Suggestions?)
1. Of Amnesia and Pirate Hunters!

**I'm loving the way my other amnesiac (fem)Luffy story is going, it's interesting writing about someone with no memories, so here's another one where Luffy loses her memories, only with a more extreme case of amnesia. Enjoy!**

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were fending off the pirates at the burning Grey Terminal. The three were badly hurt and the place was surround by red flames that threatened to swallow them whole. The captain, Bluejam, had a large club made of sea stone, giving Luffy a disadvantage.

"Lu-chan! Look out!" Sabo pushed his sister away from a sword. Rubber heated up fast, Luffy felt hot and sluggish. Ace used his pipe to fend off Bluejam. Luffy started fighting again, knocking two pirates aside. Ace's pole was knocked from his grip, when he turned to pick it up, Sabo was sent flying into him by another pirate. Blue jam was about to come down on them with his club.

"Ah! Ace! Sabo!" Luffy jumped in front of them, the sea stone club hit her dead in the middle of her head.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo yelled, but Luffy fell forward, unconscious.

Ace angrily attacked Bluejam. But, the club was swung again, it hit Ace's side and he went flying. He too, was out cold. That left only Sabo, who's first instinct was to get his younger sister and older brother and run. He went to pick up Luffy and run, when he was hit. He staggered up, arm probably broken.

"Damn it!" He yelled, spitting out a piece of his tooth. Then he was hit again, everything went black. The pirates laughed at the unconscious kids.

"So what now?" One asked.

"We can still make it back to our ship." Bluejam said. Then, his eyes fell on Luffy. "Wait, that girl. She's rubber right?" he asked, on pirate stretched her arm.

"Yeah, captain, I think I know what you're thinking."

"Who wouldn't pay big for a live, rubber, toy?" Blue jam laughed.

Ace groaned, he was slowly regaining his consciousness. He pushed himself up and saw the pirates surrounding Luffy. He was fully awake now.

"Stay away from her!" Ace coughed. The pirates looked at him

"The brats awake." a pirate said.

"Leave him, it's not like he can stop us." Bluejam laughed, then he picked up Luffy and held her for Ace to see. "This belongs to us now!" He smirked.

"This? Luffy's not a 'this'! Give her back!" Ace stood up and tried to walk. The pirate laughed at him.

"I'm sure enough people would love a rubber toy to play with." Blue jam laughed and walked away. Ace coughed, his consciousness was fading again.

"Luffy! Damn! Damn!" Then, he fell, unconscious again.

Luffy woke up a week later.

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up in a strange place. In a strange cage, surrounded by very strange people. I sat up, where was I? Even better question... who was I?

"Oh, that brats awake." Some one said.

"Um, who are you? Why does my head hurt?" I asked. The men looked at each other. Then they looked back at me.

"We're the Bluejam pirates!" they smirked. I sat in the cage.

"Oh, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." I shrugged. They were about to tell me something else when the boat was rocked. Someone burst through the door.

"Marines!" he yelled. The pirates went into a panic.

"Um, what are marines?" I asked, but I got an answer when the door was forced open. Some men in uniforms claimed that the Bluejam pirates were under arrest.

I watched in disgust as the marines brutally beat and captured the pirates. I don't know why I was here, but I felt like I wanted to be on the pirates side. The men looked over at my cage, they came over to me.

"It's a kid. Are you okay little girl? What's your name?" One asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where are from?"

"I don't know what I don't know. And I don't know." I said. They helped me out of the cage and put a hand on my head. "Ow! Don't touch me there! It hurts!" I screeched. The marine moved the straw hat that was sitting on my head.

"Whoa, that's a nasty bump. You seem to have memory loss." He told me. I pulled the straw hat back on my head, it held some sort of importance, I wanted to keep it. "You'll have to come with us." The marine said, he grabbed my hand and brought me outside.

For the first time I saw we were on the ocean. I saw an island in the distance. The man lead me onto a large ship and we sailed to the island. The other ship that looked the same was sailing in the opposite direction, I was sure those pirates were on it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A place called Shells town." a different marine told me. I sighed. I wanted to know who I was, and how I got all the out way here.

I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes, I was tired. But, when I started drifting off, voices roared in my ear, raging through my head.

_ I heard the cracking of fire, the metal sound of sword hitting sword. Was this a battle? Finally, someone said something, It sounded like me._

"_Ace! Sabo!" This voice was defiantly my own, the pain in my head throbbed. _

"_Luffy!" I heard someone, two people, yell._

I shot forward. Ace? Sabo? Who were they? Who was Luffy? Is that me? I didn't have much time to think. The boat docked. The marines lead me off the boat and onto the island. Whatever they were going to do, I didn't want to be a marine. I felt it in my gut. So I followed my instincts. When I got off the boat, I ran.

"Hey! Kid! Wait!" someone yelled.

"Just let her go, she has amnesia and doesn't look like she had a family." Someone else said. I ignored them and ran into town.

I was walking around. In all honesty. I was scared. I didn't know who I was. And those voices kept popping up in my head. Apparently, I was Luffy. Not a bad name, I actually liked it. I wandered into an empty bar. The lady at the counter looked up at me. I must have looked pretty scared.

"Oh! Hello, are you alright?" The woman came over to me. I shook my head. I wasn't alright. This lady, she seemed familiar... a bar tender. Did I know her? Someone like her? "Well, what's wrong?" She asked when I didn't give her an answer for a while.

"I, lost my memory. I don't know, who I am, where I come from. Or anything." I sat on the ground. "And, I'm scared." I admitted.

"It's okay, it's okay. Do you have a name?" She asked, hand on my shoulder, rubbing my arm. I tried the name from my dream.

"Luffy."

When I said my name out loud, something clicked. It wasn't just Luffy. There was more, what was it? D... Luffy .D.? No... I'm still missing a piece. I know it had something to do with an animal. I got it!

"Monkey D. Luffy." I said. The bar tender lady smiled.

"Well, Luffy. You can stay with me. You can call me Ririka-san." she smiled.

"Okay!" I smiled back.

"Now lets get you cleaned up Luffy." she smiled. I nodded.

I stayed with Ririka-san for the rest of my time. But I started training. I wanted to be a pirate! The King of the Pirates! Ririka supported me, she let me train as I pleased. I got stronger, much stronger.

Ririka-san took me to a doctor a few years later. They said I might not ever get my memory back. They also said I was about 10. Anyway. I'm seventeen now. Still no memories, I know my name though. That's a start. Oh, and I learned I was rubber, and couldn't swim. Great right?

The dreams keep happening. I started seeing fire and some other kids. I think there were two... boys? Ace and Sabo... I really wonder who they were. I can never see there faces. Oh! By the way! Ririka-san had a daughter! Her name's Rika!

It was weird today. The marines arrested this man, Roronoa Zoro, he had protected the bar while I was out one day. He saved Rika and Ririka and he had been arrested? That wasn't right. But, it's also said he was a great swords man, maybe he would join my crew. I was walking along the peer. I looked out, a marine ship was driving off some pirates. Two pirates escaped and were coming over. One was a little pink haired boy, the other a fat looking ugly, lady. They docked and looked at me. The lady swung a club at me. I dodged. She glared and tried again. I moved.

"Damn brat!" She growled. I kept dodging, finally, I stretched back my arms.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" I yelled, slamming her back towards the ocean. The pink haired boy looked at me in awe.

Turns out, the boy's name was Coby. He was just a stupid kid who dreamed of being a marine.

"So you're not a pirate?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I got on the ship by accident." he told me. "I-I thought it was a fishing boat." He muttered. I laughed at that.

"Wow, you're pretty stupid Coby!" I snickered. Coby blushed. Then I smiled at him.

"Well, you're in luck! This is the home to a Marine base! I guess I'll help you out for a bit." I told him.

"Really? You'll bring me there? You'll help me?" He asked.

"Yep! But, you need to help me!" I told him.

"You name it Luffy-chan!" he smiled. I smiled.

"Good, now, help me free Roronoa Zoro will ya?" I asked. Coby's face paled.

"R-r-r-oronoa Z-Zoro!? Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" He shook his head in fear and regret. I smiled.

"Nope! It's too late!" I grabbed his arm. "Follow me!"

When I got to the Marine base with Coby, Rika was on the other side of the gate.

"Haaa! Damn it Rika!" I hissed. I looked around. No Marines, just a man tied to a pole, he had a green bandana on, a white shirt, black pants, and a green stomach warmer around his waist. He was looking down. Well, at least it was just him. Rika would be safe. Coby scrambled up after me.

"Luffy-chan! He's not just going to be out in the open!" Coby hissed.

"What do you mean? He's right there isn't he?" I pointed at the tied up man Rika had presented with Onigiri.

"He is right there!?" Coby fell off the gate. I looked down.

"You're stupid Coby." I sighed. Then, I looked back at Zoro. There were Marines there now, they were bullying Rika. I wish I could hear what they were saying. But, then, Rika was literally THROWN OUT of the base!

"Rika-chan!" I jumped up and caught her, slamming into the ground next to Coby.

"L-Luffy-chan! Are you okay?" Coby asked.

"Yeah, I'm rubber. Nothing like this can hurt me. Right Rika-chan!" I smiled at her in my arms. She smiled back.

"Right! Thanks! Luffy-Onee chan!"

"No problem, now, get going. You gotta go home now." I told her. She nodded and ran off. So, I climbed back up the fence at looked around until I found Zoro again. Coby came up too. He was shivering next to me.

"W-what if he s-see's us?" Coby stuttered.

"He's not gonna see us. Calm down." I told him. But Then, Zoro looked right at us.

**Zoro's****POV**

So freaking loud, those two. They were climbing up and down the fence. After that stupid marine son left I looked over at them. One seemed to freeze in place. The other just sat there. I couldn't make out what they looked like. It was too far. For all I knew, they weren't there at all and I was hallucinating from hunger. I haven't eaten in days. I was going to eat that Onigiri... but I can't reach it now. I kept my eyes on the two at the fence. One hopped over, the other fell over. As the people got closer, I could tell it wasn't a mirage.

One was a timid looking boy, he was round looking with pink hair. The other one... all I can say is wow. It was a girl, she was slightly tanned with dark black hair which was cut short, she had big brown eyes and was wearing a red vest which covered her chest that was generously large. And she had blues shorts and a straw hat. I wondered why she was here, So I asked.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. The girl sat.

"I'm here to set you free!" She smiled. I looked at her curiously, was she like, the angle of death or something? I looked at the boy who stood a long distance away, behind this girl.

"I don't need saving." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, aren't you hungry at all?" She asked.

That was her reasoning? To save me because I was hungry?

"If you're so concerned then hand me that Onigiri." I told her.

"The one on the ground?"

"No, the one in the sky, YES THE ONE ON THE GROUND."

"Okay okay, no need to get pushy." She muttered, this girl was cute, but incredibly stupid. She held up the Onigiri. "Say 'ahhh'!" She laughed. I glared at her. Then, my face went red when I opened my mouth and she fed me the food.

"Thanks, now beat it." I told her. She sighed and stood up.

"I'll stick around, I still want you on my crew!" She pointed.

"Thats nice." I yawned. She walked away.

"Come on Coby. See you tomorrow! Zoro!" She called, then she climbed over the fence and she was gone.

**Coby's POV**

Luffy was scary. Scary, but, pretty and nice. Maybe not so scary after all. But that Zoro guy. I don't know what she saw in him. Why let him join her crew? I swear, Luffy's impossible. She dragged me to the gate, now she's dragging me away. She opened the door to a bar and waved at the bar tender.

"Oh! Luffy! Rika told me you would be back!" the woman smiled.

"Hiya Ririka-san!" Luffy waved, then she sat us down.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Um, Luffy-chan?" I asked. She looked at me from a meal she was eating.

"Whats up?" She asked after swallowing her food.

"Why save Zoro?" I asked. Luffy looked at me like I was crazy.

"We went through this Coby. I want Zoro on my crew." she said plainly. Then, The door burst open.

A man surrounded by marines was riding a large, rabid wolf. The people in the bar kept there heads down. Except Luffy, of course... The man looked at her.

"Luffy! I thought you were out!" He smiled. Luffy glared at him.

"Well, Helemeppo, I was. Nice job attacking the place while I was gone. Not like you got far." Luffy taunted. "What marine imprisons someone who saves the town people?" Luffy glared. The marine on the wolf looked her over.

"Aw, don't be like that Lu-chan!" he whined.

"Get out. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I hope not though." Luffy said coldly. Helemeppo's face turned a bit angry.

"Oh yeah, I saw you talking with that Zoro guy earlier." he glared. "But don't worry, He'll be dead tomorrow." Helemeppo laughed.

Luffy looked up.

"What? You gave him a month!" Luffy shouted.

"You expect me to keep my word? Honestly Luffy, how long have we know each other?" Helemeppo laughed. Luffy stood I tried to grab her arm.

"Wait Luffy-chan! Don't-" But Luffy had already cracked Helemeppo in the face. Luffy proceeded to throw them out. Then, she turned to me.

"Coby. Lets go get Zoro." She said.

"Wha-" But I stopped, she was already angry. And considering what happened to that Helemeppo guy, I should stay on her good side.

Luffy dragged us back up and over the gate. She walked up to Zoro. Zoro looked up at her.

"We need to go now." Luffy smiled. Zoro turned away from her.

"I told you, I don't need your saving." he growled.

"Actually you do." Luffy sighed.

"What?" Zoro had a confused look on his face. Luffy started at his ropes. "Hey!" Zoro yelled. Luffy shushed him.

"They're gonna kill you tomorrow." Luffy told him. Zoro was silent.

**Zoro's POV**

What? Did I hear what I think I just heard? Kill me? TOMORROW!? Luffy was trying to untie me.

"Hey." She said after a while.

"What?" I asked  
"If I save you, you have to join my crew!" Luffy smiled.

"Sure, why not." I mumbled. "But, I'm not much of a swords man without my swords." I told her.

"Well, that's no problem!" Luffy smiled. "They're in the base right?" Luffy looked at the Marine base. I nodded. "Right! Coby! Untie Zoro! I'll be back!" Then, Luffy was off. The boy, Coby, started untying me.

"Luffy-chan! Other way!" Coby called.

"Oh!" Luffy's reply came. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy launched herself past us. I stood in awe.

"Did she just..." Coby looked up at me.

"Yeah, Luffy-chan's a rubber human." he told me.

I waited for Luffy to get back, that's when a large shout rang out.

"ZOOROOO! COOBYYY!" Luffy yelled. She was running, being followed by Marines. My eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled. Luffy rushed over to me.

"_Z_oro! I didn't know what sword was yours so I took them all!" Luffy smiled, presenting me with three swords.

"They're all mine I use three swords." I said. Luffy smiled.

"Even better!" She cheered. Then she saw I was still tied up.

"Coby! Why is he still tied up?" Luffy yelled. Coby shrunk back and started stuttering.

"W-well, you s-see... the ropes... they're r-really t-tight." He muttered. Luffy sighed, she put my swords on the ground and started pulling at the ropes. The marines were pointing there guns at us.

"Luffy my swords!" I turned to her

"Ow ow! The knot got tighter!" Luffy whined, pulling her finger free.

"Luffy! Quit screwing around! My swords!" I yelled. She looked over at me, then shoved the swords at me. She ran forward and jumped in front of the bullets that were flying at us. The Marines took out swords now, Luffy backed up some. So u can cut rubber... But the Marines attacked her. I cut myself free to defend her.

**Luffy's POV**

I really thought I was done for. But Zoro had sliced the marines away from me.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem, but we have bigger problem on our hands." Zoro motioned to a large man with an axe for a hand. I grinned.

"That won't be much of an issue!" I smiled.

After a short fight, the man who I learned was 'Axe hand Morgan' was defeated. Me, Zoro, and Coby left and headed to the restaurant where Zoro and me ate our fill. Zoro didn't eat much though... maybe he wasn't that hungry after all... I shrugged and continued eating, when Zoro asked me.

"So, how many people in this crew of yours?" I looked up.  
"Oh, I don't have a crew, just you. But I would like about eight people!" I said.

"So wait, it's just you and me?" He said with a confused look.

"Yep. That's right."

"And your ship? Where's your ship? I didn't see it at the harbor." He said. I looked out the window, I saw the boat that Ririka gave me.

"What are you talking about? It's right there." I said. Zoro looked out the window.

"That little thing!?" He laughed. I pouted.

"Well! I'm going to get a big one! A really big huge one!" I daydreamed about how wonderful my ship would be.

But, Zoro kept laughing.

**Zoro's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing. I don't remember laughing like this! Ever! Her boat, it was so small compared to the pirate ships I've seen! She seemed a bit angry. But it was just so damn funny. I sat down as some marines came into the bar. I kept low, as did Luffy. We exchanged looks. A look that said 'This could mean trouble'

**Coby's POV**

The marines came in while Luffy's friend was sitting down. I was honestly scared. Had they come to arrest us? Arrest Luffy and Zoro? I glanced out of the side of my seat, only to be pulled back in by Luffy.

"Coby." She hissed. "I'm leaving you here. On this island." She told me. I looked over at her, shocked.

"What?" I whispered back. "I thought you would make me a marine, like you promised." Luffy put a finger to her lips.

"And I will. Just follow my lead." She smirked. I sighed. When the marines called the pirates out, Luffy forced me to stand with her and Zoro.

"You two, your under arrest." He looked pointedly at Luffy and Zoro. I noticed the firm grip Luffy had on the back of my shirt. Like I was her hostage. I glanced at Zoro, he was simply playing along with his new captain.

I had no clue what was going on. Luffy went back and fourth, arguing with the marine that Morgan was abusing his power. How he arrested Zoro for protecting lives. But then the Marine looked at me.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"This? Just some kid. He keeps babbling about being a marine." Zoro gave my arm a push as he spoke.

"Does he have any connection with you or any pirate?" The marine asked. I forced my smile away. If Luffy and Zoro both said no, then I would be home free! I could be a marine! But, Luffy smiled.

"Actually, I met Coby a little while ago." Luffy started. I looked up at her, shocked again. Was she going to say it? How I was enslaved by Alvida? "The only reason He was obligated to help me was because when we met he was-" I couldn't take it anymore. If That got out... I couldn't be a marine! My dream! It would be ruined! Why would Luffy...

I let my anger get the best of me. I pulled away from Luffy and punched her as hard as I could. When I registered what had happened, I took a step back. Luffy was fearsome, especially when she was angry... and I could see she was mad. She pulled back to return the punch. Which was sure to send me flying. When Zoro grabbed her arm and the marine yelled at us.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted. "It's clear this boy has no connection with either if you. Leave this island peacefully!" Zoro and Luffy walked out. I looked to the side, ashamed. I had hurt Luffy, after she saved me... but she was going to- wait.. what's that? I picked a piece of paper from the table when the marines followed Luffy. It was a note. It had childish handwriting, no doubt it was from Luffy.

_Dear Coby-_

_Look, if you're reading this, me and Zoro are_

_long gone. I'm sorry if I went a bit to far. If we_

_had just said 'no' they would have been _

_suspicious. We had to show, show that you_

_really had no connection other than a helpless_

_captive. So, this is goodbye. Or rather, See you_

_later!_

_-Luffy & Zoro_

I crumpled the letter and shoved it in my pocket. Then, I ran out to the port where Luffy and Zoro were already sailing.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Those are some great friends you have." The marine smiled down at me.

"Wha- how did you?" But he cut me off.

"Men! Salute!" He yelled. All the marines saluted. Then he looked at me. "You too." He smirked. I smiled.

"Yes sir!" I saluted and watched Luffy and Zoro sail off.

**Luffy's POV**

I sat with Zoro on the ship. It had been about a day since we left. Zoro was napping. I looked up when a gust of wind blew the hat off my head. Like I said, that hat, it hold importance. I reached for it.

"Zoro! Catch it!" I yelled. I reached but almost fell, Zoro gripped me around my waist and reached out, since her was taller, he grabbed it no problem.

"Here." he plopped it back on my head. "Whats so special about your hat anyway?" Zoro yawned.

"I don't know." I sighed, pulling it tight on my head.

"What?" He said, confused.

"You see, when I was little, I woke up in a cage on a pirate ship. I had no memories of my life before then. But this hat. It feels important ya know?" I smiled, then yawned it was late. Zoro sighed.

"Memory loss huh? Must be hard. Not knowing where you come from and all." He yawned. I shrugged.

"You get use to it. Plus, now I can make new memories." I smiled, then we started off to sleep.

That night, I had a dream.

_I was younger, sitting in a bar. I couldn't see anyone;s face, but I could tell, this was a party. Everyone was cheering and laughing. The only person I could see, was a man with red hair. He was sitting next to me on a stool. _

"_So Shanks, you're really leaving?" I said sadly. Shanks? This man? Who's Shanks? Well, the man shrugged. _

"_I guess I am. But, I want you to have something." he smiled at me. _

"_Really! What is it!" I cheered. Then, something plopped on my head. It was the straw hat. I pulled it down. "Your hat?" I said._

"_It hold so many memories. I want you to take it. Your sure to have many great adventures." he smiled. I smiled back._

"_Wow! Thanks Shanks!" I smiled widely._

I woke up. Shanks... this is all I can remember of him. Nothing more.. he must have been special to me. I should keep this hat. I smiled. Though, I do wish I could remember my time with this Shanks person. I looked over at Zoro, he was fast asleep.

"I should get back to sleep too." I yawned. Then I went off into a dreamless sleep.

**That's the beginning! What do you think? I love amnesia! Well, not like that... its fun to write about it. Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, this is going to be fun! And interesting! Well, until next time! Later!**


	2. Of strange anger and greedy thieves!

**Luffy's POV**

Zoro and I were starving. We couldn't find food for crap. Zoro and I were lying on the ships deck.

"Do you know how to catch a fish without a pole?" Zoro huffed.

"If I did I don't remember." I sighed. I looked up, "Hey a bird!" Me and Zoro jumped up. He smiled.

"Well, go catch it!" He told me. I nodded,

"Right!" I stretched up and grabbed the bird. But then, the bird grabbed me. I was hanging in the birds beak from my vest collar, the buttons were coming undone, if I fell into the sea, I would drown for sure! I kicked and screamed. "ZORO! SAVE ME ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU! SAVE ME!" I shouted.

**Zoro's POV**

I rowed as fast as I could, Luffy as in danger.

"DAMN IT LUFFY!" I shouted as I pushed my arms to the limit sailing after her. I was under the bird by now. "OI! JUMP!" I yelled. I saw Luffy kick and she continued screaming, then, she fell. And fell.

"ZORO! CATCH ME!" She shouted. I jumped forward but she hit the side of front of the ship, and bounced away.

"LUFFY!" I yelled, sailing to the island. Am I ever going to find her? Especially if she keeps getting lost like this... How troublesome.

**Nami's POV**

I had barley escaped those pirates. I was hiding in an ally and those pirates were talking about where I could be. I smirked, but then.

"ZORO!" A girl bounced and hit one of the pirates. Did she just fall from the sky? I looked at her. She was almost as tall as me, a straw hat, short dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing shorts and a bra. Don't ask me where she came from. But she was in trouble. I watched as she stood and shook her head.

"Whoa! I bounced so far! How shocking, Zoro!? Are you around!" She called. This Zoro guy obviously wasn't here. As far as I knew. The pirates laughed.

"What do we have here?" One laughed, looking down at the smaller girl. The girl looked up.

"Oh! Have you seen Zoro?" She asked. They looked at each other.

"Sure we have! Come this way." The other gave her a friendly smiled.

"Oh! Thank you!" the girl followed, walking in between them.

I didn't care. She was just a stupid girl... okay, so maybe I did care. A Little. I jumped out and used my bag of treasure to knock the pirates out, then I grabbed the girls hand and led her back to a small center in the empty town. I didn't know that more of those pirates were waiting for us. I looked to the girl, she didn't seem scared. Did she expect me to protect her? I can't fend off these guys! I had to run and hide from the others. Then the girl stood in front of me.

"Thank you for saving me. I guess I can be to trusting sometimes. I'll return the favor." She smiled at me, then turned to the pirates. "GUM GUM WHIP!" The girl jumped down, stood on her hands, and her leg stretched out, she whipped the pirates into a building. They tried to stand up but the girl attacked them again, they were all unconscious in ten seconds flat... She was incredible.

I could use this girl! She was strong! And easily manipulated. I grabbed her hand again. She looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Luffy!" The girl smiled. I grinned.

"I'm Nami! Luffy, I want you to join me!" I said. Luffy looked at me.

"Are you a pirate?" She asked.

"What? No! I'm a thief!" I said proudly. Luffy shook her head.

"I can't I'm sorry! I have to find Zoro!" She started walking away. I walked after her. I caught up and put on my best smile.

"But I can navigate, we'll never be lost, and we'll be rich!" I showed off my bags of treasure. Luffy shook her head again.

"I more of a leader then a follower. You can come join my crew! We need a navigator." Luffy smiled, Nami sighed.

"I really hate pirates. But... maybe if it's just for a little while." Luffy smiled at me.

"This'll be great!" She cheered.

We walked for a while longer when something hit me.

"Who is Zoro anyway?" I asked. Luffy smiled.

"He's a pirate hunter. I broke him out of a marine base and he agreed to be on my pirate crew." Luffy said.

"PIRATE HUNTER ZORO!?" I exclaimed.

"That's right." Luffy smiled. I didn't know what to say, not like I had time to say anything, some more pirates showed up. I grabbed Luffy.

"Come on." I dragged her into an ally.

**Luffy's POV**

Nami was so strange, always hiding and running. Why not stay and fight? She dragged me into an ally. I think it was those pirates again. She told me to get down, we were kneeling behind some boxes when she turned to me.

"I have a plan, we can both get out alive, and I can get more of that treasure." She smiled. I smiled back. More money? Sounded good to me!

"Sure! What do we do?" I asked. Nami pulled out a rope, and tied me up.

"You need to keep it shut first off." She picked me up over her shoulder, kicked her money behind the boxes and started off back to the shore.

I was tossed on the deck of a pirate ship. I looked up and saw a man who looked a lot like a clown.

"Thief! You! You're that thief who made off with my treasure!" The clown man yelled. Nami held me up.

"And I apologize. Here, this is my offer, the treasure for this girl, if she's to your liking." Nami smiled. I didn't know what in the world that meant, but this rope was scratchy, tickling my stomach. I miss my vest. I moved uncomfortably.

"Hm, I'll take the girl, I suppose I can find some use for her. But it's still not a fair trade!" The clown pirate growled.

"Really Captain Buggy? I think this little lady is pretty fair gain." a voice said. Buggy looked to the side.

"Oh, Cabaji." Then, Buggy glared at the Cabaji man. "You can have her then, don't question me again." Then Buggy looked back at Nami. "What else will you offer?" He asked. Nami smiled.

"I'll join your crew!" She said. "I beat most of your men already." Nami was lying, I beat those guys... but she wanted me to be quiet.

It was later that I found myself tied to the ships pole. The knots were tight. I wondered where Zoro was. Nami seemed to be enjoying herself. But she promised we would both get out of here. So I stayed still. Cabaji would look over, smirk and look away. He was strange. I miss Zoro though... where in the world could he be? Buggy then got every one's attention.

"I say we fire a buggy bomb in celebration for our new crew mate Nami!" he shouted.

**Zoro's POV**

Damn Luffy, getting herself lost. I was walking in the woods, where could she be... I was on a cliff now, facing the ocean. How did I get way up here? I could've swore I was walking straight. I heard a bang. A loud one. I looked to the side and saw a bomb go off. I walked in that direction.

I came to a ship. Apparently they had shot the bomb. I peered on, it was some type a of celebration. I saw Luffy tied up on the mast. Some man was staring at her. Why did I feel angry? Every time he stepped towards her I felt angrier. It was strange. Before I knew it I was attacking.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled. I was slashing anyone who stood in my way. They writhed over in pain, it didn't take long for me to reach Luffy, but just before I cut the rope I felt a sword pierce my side, leaving a nasty cut that was sure to scar. I winced in pain.

"We need to go." I hissed, cutting the ropes. Luffy stood up.

"Are you okay? Zoro?" She asked. I nodded, she smiled. "Okay then! Hold on a second!" She stretched her arm back and her hand grabbed a woman's shirt, "Now lets bail!" She ran as the woman retracted back to her.

We sat in front of some pet shop. I wondered who this new girl was. Luffy smiled as she was scolded.

"And! I was so close to the treasure! DAMN YOU LUFFY!" The woman finished. Luffy looked over to me.

"Zoro! This is Nami! She's gonna be joining us for a bit." Luffy smiled. I yawned.

"Whatever you say." She was the captain after all. I limped a bit when I sat.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luffy asked. I nodded again.

"Just need some rest." I yawned again then laid on the ground. Falling asleep.

**Nami's POV**

GOD! Luffy is such an idiot! And I don't think that first mate of her's is any smarter. Judging by his looks he got lost trying to get over here. And if I remember their boat was like, a mile away from the pirate ship, a straight walk. And I promised to join them? This crew of two morons? They're sure to get lost without me though. This is so annoying. This pirate hunter was asleep on the ground now. Luffy seemed to be thinking, waiting for him to wake up so she could tell us what to do next. A dog barked.

"Oh Hi!" Luffy smiled, holding a hand out to the dog. It bit her. "OW DAMN DOG!" Luffy screeched, yanking her hand away. The dog barked again, nudging her back, making her inch forward. Luffy looked back. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She smiled, patting the dog and moving forward, away from the store.

I really didn't know what that was about, the dog just stood there. Like it was guarding. Oh! It must be guarding the shop. No wonder. I was relaxing, I had to, with Luffy there no telling what could happen. This I could already tell. Then we were approached by an old man. He stared at us for a moment, then smiled.

"Hello, what brings you two here?" He asked me and Luffy.

"Three!" Luffy pointed at Zoro. The man nodded.

"What brings you three here?" he asked.

"Nothing really, you see I got attacked by a bird and Zoro came after me, we just now met Nami." Luffy smiled. He nodded.

"I'm sorry this town is usually so lively." the man said. "I should know, I'm the mayor." Luffy looked around.

"Well, there is no one around I guess." She said.

"That blasted pirate Buggy The Clown took over, he shoot at the town with those awful buggy bombs, we were forced out." he said. I looked around.

"What's this dog doing then?" I asked.

"He's protecting the store, it's his master's treasure." The mayor told us. "He's been protecting it, even when his master died." I felt a pang of sympathy. Luffy was petting the dog.

"I see, what a good dog! Good boy!" She smiled.

We talked for a bit longer, then, the ground was shaken by a loud thump and a roar broke out through the air.

**Luffy's POV**

I was face to face with a giant lion. The man on top looked like a lion too! I waved. He looked down at me.

"What?" He called.

"Are you a lion man!?" I asked in awe.

"Yes- wait NO! BRAT!" He swiped down at me, I dodged, but he swiped again, I was flung across town and smashed into a building that crumpled on top of me. A bell hit my head. The strange thing was... it hurt.

A groaned, my head hurt again, the pain throbbed and I blacked out for a moment.

_I was in the forest, my hand was being held by someone else. My head turned up to a man, he was large and had white hair. He looked down at me and yelled with a large powerful voice._

"_I swear Luffy! You will become a marine if I have to drag by force!" He snapped._

"_But grandpa! I don't wanna be just some pirate!" I yelled back, he smiled and picked me up. So this man was my grandfather? _

"_That's my girl!" He smiled. I felt myself smile back._

"_Yeah! I wanna be king of the pirates!" I cheered. He glared and tossed me back on the ground._

"_This is that Red Hairs influence." He grumbled. Did he mean Shanks? That man from my last __dream? "Seems like I have to knock some sense into you yet again." He bent down and hit my head hard._

"_Ow! Dammit Grandpa!" I shouted._

Then I woke up. Nami was shaking me.

"Luffy!? Luffy!?" I rubbed my head.

"What?" I asked. She sighed.

"Really Luffy, you should be dead from a fall like that." She stood. The mayor was behind her. He shook his head.

"You even broke the church, I was told you were a devils fruit user. You must have been hit by the sea stone bell." He said. I looked back and saw the bell a little was ways off. I stood up and saw smoke coming from the store.

"We have to hurry!" I yelled. Nami nodded and we ran back to the store.

It didn't take long for me to drive away the lion man and his pet, but the pet shop was done for. I looked over and saw Zoro still asleep. I swear, he can sleep through an erupting volcano if you let him. I kicked his good side. He sat up.

"What?" He asked, then he looked around. "What happened here?" he asked. I explained what had happened.

"And how'd you sleep through all that anyway?" I laughed. Zoro shrugged.

"So what now?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Now we go kick pirate clown ass!" I cheered. Zoro smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." He tried to stand but winced in pain. So, I ended up half dragging him to the soon to be battle field.

**Zoro's POV**

I felt so weak. I was leaning on Luffy as we walked. I felt better but it was best to save my strength for the battle. And I was right about the awkward part. Especially considering the lack of her vest. I ignored it and focused on keeping steady so we wouldn't fall over.

We finally got to the ship where two pirates cut us off.

"What do we have here?" One said.

"A pretty girl coming to our pirate ship?" The other said. I kept my head down, I was so tired. When they started patting my head.

"Hey hey! Don't pretend like you're asleep." the first one laughed. So annoying. I looked up and glared.

"What?" I said coldly. They froze in place under my hard stare and backed up a bit, then ran away.

"PIRATE HUNTER ZORO!" They shouted, climbing back onto the ship.

Luffy was laughing at their reaction. I stood and steadied myself. I noticed that woman, Nami was there along with some old man. I looked up and saw a clown like man staring down at us.

"WHAT"S WITH ALL THE YELLING OUT HERE!?" He yelled. Luffy stood before him and shouted back.

"LEAVE THIS TOWN YOU BIG-NOSE!" She yelled. The pirate glared.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? CABAJI! KILL HER! I WANT HER DEAD!" The pirate yelled.

"Yes, Captain Buggy!" a voice yelled, a man on unicycle came out. He charged Luffy who moved out of the way. He turned and smiled at her.

"What a awesome bike!" Luffy cheered, eyes shining. He smiled.

"If you surrender now maybe we could get together for a lesson."

"That sound s fun! But I can't give up now!" She smiled.

"What a shame, you would have been fun. A feisty girl like you." Then the man charged again.

I was already angry at him. Don't quite know why. It was like earlier, on the ship. I suddenly got angry for no reason. Anyway, I found myself standing in between Luffy and the man, Cabaji, blocking his sword with my own. He smirked and then looked back at Luffy.

"Your body guard doesn't seem to like me to much." He smiled. Luffy wasn't listening.

"Thanks Zoro!" She waved before running off to face Buggy.

"Your opponent is me." I growled.

"Jealous are we? Fine, I'll take you on." He said, before we separated and charged again.

**Luffy's POV**

As I fought Buggy he glared at my hat.

"Your hat is so annoying... just like him.. damn Shanks." Buggy glared. I was shocked, he knew Shanks? Maybe, just Maybe he could tell me about him. Did I use to know him as well? I took in a breath.

"What do you know about Shanks?" I glared. "This is his hat."

"So you met that backstabber?" Buggy laughed. I was taken back. True, I don't remember Shanks, I only have the one memory of the time he gave me this hat. But it still got me angry. Angry enough to punch him in the face.

"Don't talk about Shanks like that!" I yelled. Buggy rubbed his face and glared. He grabbed my hat and threw it to the ground, stomping on it before slamming a sword through the middle of it.

"What's so great about Shanks?" He laughed.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. But I pushed them back with my anger.

"It's true, I have no memories. I don't remember Shanks very well. But he gave me that hat! That hat! I fell like as long as I have it my memories will return one day!" I shouted angrily. "And... and if you try to get my way, get in my way to finding out who I am! I'll destroy you!" I shouted, charging Buggy with all my might.

**Zoro's POV**

I saw Luffy's face when Buggy damaged her hat. IT was sad and angry at one time I remembered when she dropped her hat that day.

_We were just sitting around. Luffy was on the boats head and I was trying to nap. A wind came and blew her hat off her head._

"_Zoro! Catch it!" She yelled. I opened my eye and reached up trying to grab it, but it slipped away and drifted into the ocean._

"_Well, I guess we can buy you a new one later. If you want." I yawned. Luffy ran to the other side of the boat and jumped off, trying to grab at the hat. _

_ I jumped after her._

"_Idiot! What were you thinking!" I shouted, pulling her and her hat back onto the ship. She shoved the hat down on her head._

"_This hat, I remembered it was given to me by a great pirate! I just know it hold my most precious memory's! If I lose it now... I feel as if I won't remember anything ever again." She told me. I sighed._

I sighed again here. Luffy's precious hat. And by the look in her eyes. Shit just got real.

**Nami's POV**

I was stuck fighting the pirates who were man enough to attack our group. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, joining these two. They're like monsters, and the leader has a soft spot for me now. Luffy's nicer than most of the pirates I've encountered, but she's twice as strong. And with this pirate hunter to back her up, I should be safe.

Luffy was going head to head with Buggy. I could practically feel the anger emanating off of her. He had done something to tick her off, that much was obvious. Buggy kept splitting into pieces and dodging Luffy's attacks. I decided to help her. When I heard a shout, it was that Zoro guy, he had been cut in the same spot as earlier. Luffy was too involved in the fight, then, I notice buggy's arms, legs, and bottom half. I kicked him hard where no man wants to be kicked and the part of Buggy that was fighting Luffy, writhed in pain. Luffy looked back at me, I had tied up some of the parts. She smiled as Buggy placed himself back together. He was a short torso with hands and feet. Luffy smiled. She stretched her arms back far and shot them forward at Buggy.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" She yelled, slamming into Buggy and sent him flying.

Long story short, the villagers came back, they saw the mayor who had been knock unconscious.

"Get the pirates!" They were shouting as we were chased through town back to Luffy's boat. We had lost them, Luffy connected my boat to hers and we set off. I grabbed my treasure bag... wait... BAG!? AS IN ONLY ONE!?

"LUFFY!" I shouted. Luffy looked over at me.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"DON'T 'WHAT'S UP' ME WERE'S MY MONEY!" I shouted.

"I left it on the island, you know, so the villagers can repair their town." Luffy smiled. I grabbed her head and shoved it in the water. Luffy forced herself up.

"IDIOT!" I yelled pushing harder. She sputtered and coughed.

"NAMI! QUIT IT! I'll DROWN!" She yelled, hitting my arms.

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT BACK!" I yelled, she screamed, Zoro laughed and all was well.

After I fixed Luffy's hat. We went to bed. We were on course to an island that was a few days off. Luffy and Zoro were asleep. Zoro was snoring, his arm was across Luffy's stomach, Luffy was snoring, not as loudly, but still. He legs were resting over Zoro's. I shook my head. Closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	3. Of memory holding Notes, and Liars

**Usopp's POV**

I hid in the bushes. These were pirates... real deal pirates. I have a feeling the scary green haired one is the captain. I could be wrong. I had to keep them away from the village no matter what! I crawled back and started setting up flags with my jolly roger on it. It set them up so they would come up when I stepped on a rope.

I smiled down at the pirates. They were about to get scared out of there minds! I jumped up.

"This island belongs to the great Usopp!" I yelled, then I stepped on the rope, the flags came up one by one. The smallest girl, the one with the straw hat looked up at me.

"Ahoy! I'm Captain Luffy! Who are you?" She waved. I fell over. That girl was a captain!? I climbed down. I shook as I tried to bravely stride over to the three.

**Zoro's POV**

It was painfully obvious those flags were fake. It was even more obvious that this guy was shaking in his boots. I watched as he walked over to us. He looked like an idiot. I sighed when Luffy started asking him questions.

Luffy had a big smile.

"Where is this?" Luffy asked.

"I don't have to answer you!" The boy yelled. "I am the great pirate Usopp!" He declared, Luffy looked back at me, I shrugged.

"Never heard of you." Luffy laughed. Usopp sat down in defeat. Nami chuckled and sat back on the sand. Usopp looked ta Luffy.

"So you're the captain?" He asked.

"Sure am!" Luffy stood up in front of him and smiled. Usopp reached behind his back.

"Luffy look out!" I yelled, charging forward, But Usopp hit Luffy with a pole. I held my sword to Usopp's neck and he gulped, dropping the pipe. Luffy fell back. Nami grabbed the pole.

"It's sea stone!" She started shaking Luffy. "Hey! Luffy!" She yelled. I glared at Usopp.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that." I growled. The color drained from his face.

Then he ran around us. I ran around after him. Nami sighed as we ran in a circle around the beach.

**Luffy's POV**

"Luffy! Look out!" that was the last thing I heard before I was whacked hard on my head. Usopp... that name sounded familiar. I blacked out.

_I was in a bar. The same bar as before. Shanks was there. So was someone else, he was smiling at me. _

"_You have a kid?" My voice spoke in disbelief. _

"_Yep! He's your age! My boy Usopp!" He laughed. I sat next to him._

"_Wow, I never thought you'd have a kid Yasopp!" I laughed. He laughed along with me._

"_You know! You remind me of him!" He took another swing of his sake. I spun in my chair. _

"_Is that so?" I smiled. _

I opened my eyes.

"Luffy!?" Nami was shaking me. I sat up and looked around.

"KYAAAAA! DON'T FOLLOW ME! IT WAS INSTINCT I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" It was Usopp he was yelling, I saw Zoro close on his tail.

"INSTICT MY ASS!" He yelled.

"Yo! Zoro!" I laughed, rubbing my head. He looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Quit it!" I laughed. Zoro shrugged and sat down, Usopp tripped over him and came face to face with me.

"Please forgive me!" he begged.

"Kay!" I smiled.

"So easy..." Usopp deflated on the ground.

"Hey Usopp, your dad." I said. "He was Yasopp right? Of Shank's crew?" I asked. Zoro and Nami looked at me.

"You remembered something?" Nami asked. I nodded,

"Yep! Just that though! I guess I used to know Yasopp!" I rubbed my head again.

**Usopp's POV**

I was in shock. This girl knew my dad?

"Wait! What do you mean remembered?" I asked.

'I lost my memory when I was little." Luffy smiled. "If you want to know more about your dad I can't really help you." She shrugged. I sighed.

"Oh." Then I brightened up. "But still! You knew my dad! Thats incredible!" Then something else hit me. "Wait! Could you be that Luffy?" I asked.

"What?" Luffy looked confused.

I dug around In my pocket. I remember when I was little my dad used to send me letters. I pulled out one and showed it to her.

_Dear Usopp,_

_I'm in east blue again! Sorry I won't be able to visit,_

_I don't know when I'll be home. But guess what! I met_

_the most adorable girl! Her name's Monkey D. Luffy._

_She reminds me of you Usopp! Ha! Always talking_

_about becoming a pirate. If you meet her, I know this_

_is a long shot, but if you do, try and help her out._

_Trust me, she needs the protection._

_Love- Dad._

Luffy laughed.

"Well that's that!" She smiled at me. "Usopp! Join my crew!" She demanded. I was taken back.

"W-what? I can't!" I yelled. Luffy pouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have my own crew!" I declared. I looked back at there little boat. "But I do think I can get you a better ship then what you have there." I laughed. Luffy smiled.

"That's be great!" She smiled.

**Nami's POV**

Luffy needs to be more cautious! Geez. We were walking to wherever this Usopp guy was leading us. Why was I worrying about Luffy anyway? It makes no sense.

"So they just do what you say?" I heard Usopp ask. Luffy shrugged.

"Not all the time, but I guess so." She said. Then she redirected Zoro, who was going off track for the fifth time in our straight walk.

"Dumb ass." I laughed, he turned and glared at me.

We came to a large mansion on the other side of town. There were three boys standing around.

"Tamanegi! Piiman! Ninjin!" Usopp smiled. They waved. We went to the side of the large hedge and Usopp pulled out a part so we could climb through. I stood with the kids, Luffy and Zoro as Usopp climbed up a tree and knocked on a window. A blonde girl came out, she smiled and the two started talking, though I couldn't hear.

**Usopp's POV**

"Usopp-san!" Kaya smiled at me. Then she looked down at Luffy, her crew, and my crew. "Who are they? I've never see them before." She said, obviously talking about Luffy and her crew.

"That's Luffy, Nami and Zoro." I said. "They're pirates and need a ship so they can leave." I explained. Kaya smiled.

"Well, that doesn't sound like too much. I suppose I can help you." She smiled. I grinned at her.

"You're so kind Kaya!" I stuck up my thumb.

"Usopp! What'd she say!? Can we have a ship!?" Luffy yelled. I fell from the tree at her loud voice.

"Yes yes! Shh Luffy!" I said, but when I was about to climb back up, Kaya's butler Kuro stuck his head out.

I gulped. Kuro's caught me before, but this time he looked really angry. Luffy waved to him.

"Ahoy!" She smiled. I snapped over at her. Kuro shouted down at us.

"Stay away from Kaya-sama you filthy pirates!" He yelled, then he slammed the window. Usopp sighed.

"Sorry guys... I guess I couldn't get you that boat." He sighed. Luffy pouted. Nami fumed.

"How dare he call me dirty!" She growled. Zoro just yawned.

"I guess it's okay." Luffy said. Then she looked around. "I'm hungry!" she smiled. The three boys on Usopp's crew smiled up at her and started tugging on her hands and shirt.

"We know a place to eat Onee-san!" Tamanegi smiled.

'It's the best Luffy-Onee san!" Piiman grinned.

"Follow us Luffy!" Ninjin said. Luffy smiled.

"Kay!" She let them lead her and her crew to a restaurant.

Nami walked next to me and watched my crew lead Luffy.

"Looks like your crew has a crush on Luffy." Nami giggled. I looked over and smirked. The three were talking and laughing with the captain. I shrugged it off when we got to the restaurant. Luffy looked around.

"Hm? Wheres Zoro?" She wondered aloud.

**Zoro's POV**

Where am I? Damn it, we were on our way to the restaurant, I should have known those idiots would go the wrong way. Now they've gotten all of us lost. Better yet, they've gotten Luffy lost! How am I supposed to find them? I walked aimlessly through the forest. I sighed, damn those guys...

**Usopp's POV**

Luffy and I went to look for Zoro while Nami sat with my crew.

"He gets lost a lot, just don't say it was him who's lost." Luffy explained. I nodded curiously at her.

"So this happens a lot?" I asked Luffy laughed.

"Sure does!" She laughed, we came to a cliff over looking the ocean.

Luffy and I sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"So you knew my dad?" I asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I guess I did." She smiled.

"What do you mean you guess?" I asked.

"I lost my memory's when I was little." She admitted.

"How?" I asked. She laid back on the ground.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up and I didn't know who I was. I was in a cage on a pirate ship, some marines help me escape." She said. "Memory's come back little by little. Like, when I met you, I remembered your dad."

"Sounds like something has to be connected." I laid next to her.

"Well, it comes in dreams sometimes." She said, then she held up her hat. "This hat's been with me through it all! It knows what I've been through. I never remember something unless I have it on." She smiled. We sat up and she shoved it back over her hair. Then we heard voices. We peered over the cliff. My eyes widened.

**Luffy's POV**

Me and Usopp looked over the edge of the cliff. That butler guy, Kuro. He was talking to a pirate. A weird looking one too, he had a long mustache and weird glasses. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I looked over at Usopp.

"Can you hear them?" I asked, he threw his hand over my mouth.

"Luffy! Shh! You're freaking loud!" He hissed. I pouted and stared back at the people. Usopp yanked us back.

"What?" I whispered as best I could.

"They said..." He was stuttering.

"They said?" I asked.

"They want to kill Kaya!" Usopp hissed.

"That sick girl!? Why!?" I didn't wait for an answer.

Usopp grabbed at my shirt as I walked over to the edge of the cliff, I managed to shake him off and cross my arms, glaring down hard.

"Whadaya wanna kill that sick girl for!?" I shouted.

"Luffy no!" Usopp hissed. The two men looked up at me. The weird looking one tipped his hat at me.

"How do you do young lady?" He smiled. I continued to glare. The butler used his wrist to push up his glasses.

"She heard." He muttered.

"Damn straight I heard! I'm gonna stop you too!" I yelled.

"Now now young lady! I'm sure we can work something out." The other man said.

"No! I've already decided I'll-" The ground under me was shot by something, it gave out and crumbled and I let out a surprised yelp, falling onto the beach and being buried by rocks.

**Usopp's POV**

Luffy screamed as she fell from where she was standing.

"Luffy!" I crawled to the edge. Then I crawled back, I couldn't risk them seeing me... but Luffy... The only choice I had was to warn the village and Kaya. First I had to find Luffy's crew. I looked back and started to the town.

No one would listen to me. I guess they thought I was lying. I found my crew.

"Where's Nami?" I asked.

"She went to look for Luffy and Zoro!" Ninjin said. They said. I wanted to rip my hair out.

"Alright! Come with me!" I said. The three nodded and I explained the situation on the way to Kaya's.

Kaya didn't believe me!? WHAT!? I was walking away sadly, my crew had went home. I didn't know what to do now. I had to save the village! I decided to go to where the pirates planned to attack. I had a plan!

**Zoro's POV**

That woman Nami found me on the beach. We were walking back to town when we saw a pile of rocks blocking our path. Next to the rocks was a straw hat that was all to familiar. I half rushed forward. Nami followed.

"Luffy?" she called. We started pushing rocks away, Luffy was laying face first in the ground. I sat her against the mountain side.

"Luffy? Oi!" I yelled she groaned and looked at me.

"Oh! Zoro! Nami!" She yawned. "I had such a nice nap!" She grinned.

"IDIOT! Luffy, what happened?!" Nami yelled. Luffy thought.  
"OH! We need to help! That rich girl! The village! Pirate! Bad guys!" Luffy frantically yelled.

After Luffy calmed down she explained to us what had happened. So, we went to find Usopp and help him out... captains orders.

**Usopp's POV**

I was out till late when Luffy came to help. I was happy to see she was alive, even happier that she would help me. Or plan was to slick the hill with oil, when I pirates came up they would slip and we could set the oil on fire somehow. Luffy seemed ecstatic at the plan, she had Zoro and Nami pour it down while she stayed up top and help me hold the bigger tank.

We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. Luffy yawned, waking up from a nap.

"They're still not here? It's almost dawn." She rubbed her eyes. I was still wide awake. I couldn't believe this. They were defiantly coming up this way. It was the only- wait, not the only entrance! I jumped up.

"We're at the wrong place!" I announced. Luffy jumped up.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, I heard Nami scream along with her. Zoro angrily looked up.

"Well, we can't get up there!" He yelled. Luffy looked like she was thinking.

"Alright!" She smiled. "Usopp! Bring me to the right place! Nami and Zoro! Come up as soon as you can!" She said. I nodded, then looked at Nami.

"The hill is in the north!" I yelled, then me and Luffy were off.

**Nami's POV**

This was ridiculous! How am I supposed to get up there!? I looked over, Zoro was using his swords to help him balance... I smirked. I stepped back and took a running start. I jumped half way, grabbing Zoro and pushing him down and pushing myself forward. He sputtered and yelled as he rolled and slid down the hill. I got to the top and laughed a bit. He glared up at me, covered with the slippery oil.

"YOU DEMON WOMAN!" He shouted. I held up a peace sign, and followed where Usopp and Luffy had run.

**Zoro's POV**

It took longer, but I finally got up the hill, I shook the oil off myself and looked around. Usopp had said north right? So this place must be in the south. And everyone knows north is opposite south, so north is straight. So I go straight. I started running, Luffy would defiantly need my help! She is always getting lost after all.

**Luffy's POV**

Usopp and I were faced with the pirates. Nami came next, then Zoro, I was surprised he could find this place on his own. The leader of the pirates was that butler Kuro. And some other guy, Jango? He held up a watch, swinging it back and fourth.

"Don't look!" Nami yelled, but I was already watching it go back and fourth. He said something I didn't quite catch, then he snapped his fingers and my world went black.

**Usopp's POV**

Luffy had gotten her dumb self hypnotized. He eyes were a red color and she let out a scream, she charged the group of pirates coming at us, punching twelve in the face in one move, the pirates, despite the hypnotism, turned, screamed, and ran.

We all watched as Luffy ripped the ships head off the front of the boat, she effortlessly picked it up and swung it around, but just as she was about to slam it on the pirates, Jango released her from the trance. She looked around, stumbled this way and that, then the heading fell on her.

Kuro came up to fight us next. I was the only one up there, Nami and Zoro were involved in their own fights. I said I would protect my village no matter what, he laughed, and beat me with no issue. I couldn't move, lying there on the ground. When I heard an angry shout.

**Luffy's POV**

I had managed to get the large ship head off myself, Usopp had been beaten by Kuro, he was laughing at Usopp's efforts to save the village. I glared. Then, I ran up, through pirates, beating them effortlessly, until I face Kuro. He looked between me and Usopp.

"I'm your opponent!" I shouted angrily. But, just as he turned to face me, those three boys and that sick girl came.

It took a little bit but Zoro and Usopp went to go protect that girl. Leaving me with Kuro, I wonder if I've ever met him before... probably not. I glared at him and he came at me with his claws. The battle was long, he was slicing mt side and my vest was in shambles. I caught up with his movement and punched him in the face as hard as I could. There was a sickening crack as he flew back and slammed head first into the ship. I grinned and pumped my fist in the air.

"I won! I won!" I cheered.

Nami was staring at me strangely. She walked over and threw her sweater over my ruined vest. I smiled and took of my vest, trading it for the sweater, that barely fit. I fumbled with the zipper.

"I won't fit!" I mumbled, snatching my vest back. But the material ripped in my hands. I'd rather go shirtless anyway.

**Nami's POV**

I glared at Luffy, she needed a major wardrobe change! She can't just walk around in a vest and shorts! WHO DOES THAT!? My clothes wont fit her, I'm taller and her chest is... shut up.

It was later we found ourselves with a brand new ship and a brand new crew mate. Luffy was overly excited that Usopp agreed to join her. Zoro seemed happy that he could sleep without Luffy in his ear every five seconds.

"We should celebrate with a amazing meal." I suggested. Luffy and Usopp stopped their game and smiled.

"YEAH!" The cheered. I told Luffy about the Baratie. And she nodded.

"Set sail! Lets go now!" She demanded, hopping on the ships head.

"Ay ay Captain!" We all yelled.


	4. Of Cooks and their beautiful waitresses!

**Luffy's POV**

"Again! Again!" I cheered. Usopp smiled, aiming the cannon again. I loved our new ship, The Going Merry! "Fire!" I shouted. Usopp shot at a rock and I cheered.

"Bulls eye!" He grinned.

"Amazing!" I jumped in joy. He high fived me. Then a shout came. I looked up and two men came crashing onto the ship. They must've been on the rock.

"Whoa!" Usopp jumped back a bit.

"I think you hit them Usopp!" I said in surprise.

Nami had come out when we started shaking them.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS MOVE!" She yelled, pushing us back. She rose a hand, and slapped the man she was in front of.

"HOW IS THAT BETTER!?" Usopp screamed. I laughed. The man woke up. He looked around then glared at us.

"What's the big idea!? Shooting at my brother and I!" He snapped. I rubbed the back of my head and rested my other hand on my hip.

"Sorry! We didn't see you!" I laughed. He looked over at me and his expression changed.

"Oh. Was that all?" He started drooling. Maybe he was hungry...

**Zoro's POV**

So much noise... I notice Luffy was gone from the head of the ship when I woke up. I walked over to where the three were yelling about something and saw an old friend... drooling over my captain. Luffy was laughing about something, Nami was impatiently tapping her foot and Usopp was just sitting back, a look of relief on his face.

"Johnny?" I asked, he turned to me.

"ANIKI!" He tackled me, I gave him a hard glare. He flew over and hugged Luffy, bawling his eyes out.

"What's up?" Luffy asked, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

"Aniki!" he directed it to me. "It's Yosaku!" He pointed at him, he was pale and lying on the deck.

We all surrounded Yosaku.

"Is he dead?" Usopp asked.

"No he's not dead!" Johnny snapped. Nami pushed us all away and sighed.

"Usopp, go get the limes from the kitchen." She said in an annoyed tone. Usopp ran and got them.

**Usopp's POV**

I gave Nami the bucket of limes. She poured some lime juice into the Yosaku guys mouth. After a while he groaned and sat up. He saw Zoro, then looked at Luffy.

"Oh look! He's awake!" Luffy smiled. The man pulled her into a hug.

"ANIKI!" He shouted. I heard the metal scrape of a sword and Yosaku looked at Zoro who was glaring hard. He backed up. "Oh, so sorry ma'am" he said quietly.

"Nah it's fine!" Luffy wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Johnny, Luffy, and Yosaku were cheering about something. Then Yosaku fainted again.

"YOSAKU!" Johnny wailed.

"Is he dead?" Luffy muttered. Nami growled.

"No! He has scurvy. Lack of required nutrients." She stated.

"So it's a mystery sickness?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"Must be." Zoro shrugged. Nami hit them.

"IDIOTS!" She yelled. Luffy rubbed her head and laughed, Zoro grumbled and went to sit down somewhere.

Luffy smiled, sitting back on the head of the ship.

"Well! The more the merrier! On we go!" She pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" Nami and I smiled.

**Luffy's POV**

I could just barley make out the restaurant in the distance. I jumped up and smiled.

"Full speed ahead!" I demanded. Usopp made the ship sail faster, I cheered and smiled. Then, a marine ship stopped us by pulling along side us.

The marine looked down.

"Who's the captain of this pathetic ship!?" He yelled. Usopp glared. I let my hat fall over my eyes before standing on the rail and flicking it back.

"I am! My ship IS NOT pathetic!" I growled. Just like with Johnny, his expression changed. Some woman on the ship rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"Such beauty!" He grinned down at me. What's with this guy? Insulting me then saying such weird things. Maybe he's an idiot.

"Why don't you come to my ship little lady?" He asked, leaning over to get a better look at me. I shook my head.

"No way! Idiot!" I stuck my tongue out.

His glare turned hard. He grinned his teeth and spat out an order.

"Shoot her down! Sink that ship!" He commanded.

"I'd like to see you try!" I got ready to fight, when canon balls came at us. I knocked them away from our ship as the marines sailed forward.

**Nami's POV**

Those horrible marines, they pulled away and docked at the Baratie. I glared, our ship was rocking in the water. Luffy stomped over to the canon.

"I'll show them!" She glared, sticking a canon ball in the front.

"Luffy don't!" Usopp ran over. Luffy looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Let me shoot them! I'll teach them to insult merry!" He growled. "And you'd miss!" He pushed Luffy back some, setting up the canon. He aimed, but just when he was about to pull the string, Luffy gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Get em' good!" She smiled, the canon was knocked off course, and the canon ball was sent flying into the Baratie.

Everything was silent.

"Usopp! You missed!" Luffy whined.

"YOU PUNCHED ME!" Usopp punched her back. Luffy glared. And the two began fighting. I walked over.

"Hey, HEY!" I yelled. They both stopped to looked at me. I told them to knock it off. They nodded reluctantly.

We pulled into the Baratie and Luffy decided she would go in and apologize. We told her to do it herself, since it was her fault, and we would go in later.

**Luffy's POV**

So mean! Why is it my fault!? I pushed open the big double doors.

"Sorry for intruding!" I yelled politely. Everyone looked at me. Some men got that stupid look on their face. I shrugged it off. "Hello!? Hello! Hello!" I yelled. "Wheres the owner!?" I yelled again. Suddenly, I was grabbed by a large old man.

The man dropped me in a room that the canon ball had gone through. I sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry! Are you the owner? It was an accident!" I said, hands behind my back. The old man put a hand to his forehead.

"You're so loud... damn brat." He sighed.

"Um, is there anything I can do? To repay you?" I asked. He looked me over, then reached in a drawer. He pulled out a waitress outfit, it had the Baratie insignia on it.

"You will work for me for the next year!" He demanded.

"YEAR!?" I yelled. "No way! One week!" I declared.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DROP IT THAT LOW!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the outfit and changing.

"One. Week." I stated, then he led me through a door that led to the kitchen.

The chefs happily greeted me. I washed dishes, swept up. But then they told me to go take orders. They handed me a pencil and a notepad. I shrugged and walked outside.

**Sanji's POV**

I was walking back to the kitchen when I saw her. A girl with short black hair and a straw hat. She had big, beautiful, chocolate brown, eyes. She was slim and had a large, shining, adorable, smile on her face. Her large chest covered by the Baratie uniform. She wore the black pants a white, button down, shirt and black tie that was loosely hanging around her neck. I felt my heart skip a beat. Could this be? The thing I here about so often? Is this... LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!?

I made my way through the restaurant over to this angel. I knelt before her and grabbed her hand.

"In all my years I have never seen such breath taking beauty! What might your name be?" I asked as smoothly as possible, I looked up and she sent her dazzling smile my way.

"I'm Monkey .D. Luffy!" She smiled. Her voice was so sweet, like a rain of sugar on my unworthy ears!

"Luffy-chwan~" I swirled. Her giggle rang like a soft bell.

"You're funny! What's your name?" She asked.

"You may call me Sanji." I knelt before her again. She smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Sanji!" She smiled. Her soft hand shaking my own. Hearts formed in my eyes. So adorable! So sweet! So... so...

Where'd she go?

**Zoro's POV**

We were eating at our table, Luffy hadn't come back. I saw her talking to some shitty looking cook. I waved my hand.

"Yo! Luffy!" I called. She looked over and waved back, leaving the guy on his knee. She saw the food on our table and let out a surprised whine.

"You're eating without me!?" She whined.

I ate some of the food.

"You were taking to long." Nami smirked. "But look at you! You're adorable!" She hugged Luffy who whined again.

"I'm so hungry!" she complained.

"Aw, you'd be much more cuter if you'd shut your mouth..." Nami sighed, sitting back down. I smirked at Luffy who was pouting about the food.

"Here, take some of mine." I sighed after a while. She instantly brightened up. She jumped on my lap.

"Thank you Zoro!" She grinned, popping food into her mouth. I sat back, ready for a nap, when that shitty blond cook found us.

**Nami's POV**

I could tell by the way the waiter was glaring at Zoro that this was going to be amusing. He puffed out a smoke could from his cigarette.

"You know this moss head? Luffy-chwan?" He asked. Zoro's eyes shot open as he glared at the waiter.

"What did you just call me? Shitty cook?" Zoro growled, standing up, Luffy made a surprised yelp as she fell to the ground. The waiter abandoned his fight with Zoro.

"Haaa! Luffy-chwan? Are you alright!?" He asked. Zoro pushed him away from Luffy.

"She's fine." Zoro glared. Luffy dusted herself off and went back to eating. I wanted to laugh out loud.

**Sanji's POV**

Luffy-chwan was friends with this moss head!? He didn't treat her at all like a lady should be treated. Not giving her a proper seat, not helping her when she fell, making her fall in the first place! It was sickening. But, on the bright side was the orange haired beauty sitting on the opposite side of the moss head. I gladly let her have her meal free, Luffy could eat for free as well, the long nosed kid and the moss head... not so much.

Luffy smiled after she finished her meal. She looked up at the moss head.

"Oh!" She walked over and dragged me closer to the table.

"This is Zoro," She pointed to the moss head. He glared at me and I glared back. "Nami," She pointed to the orange haired angle. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Nami-san." I bowed slightly.

"and Usopp!" Luffy-chwan pointed to the long nosed kid who gave me a friendly wave. She turned back to me.

"Guys! This is Sanji!" She introduced me.

"Nice to meet some of you." I said, sending a glare to Zoro. Luffy laughed her adorable, beautiful laugh.

I looked to Luffy.

"Shall we go back to the kitchen?" I asked. Zoro glared at me.

"Luffy, what's this guy talking about?" he asked. Luffy smiled at him.

"Oh! I have to work for a week to pay off the old man who owns this place!" she explained. "We can go after that Zoro, Nami, Usopp! So just wait a bit!" She waved as we walked off to the kitchen. I smirked to myself. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at that shitty moss head. But I just wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulders in a silent victory.

**Usopp's POV**

Zoro was grumbling about Luffy and a 'Shitty cook' on the ship the next day. He almost killed Johnny and Yosaku when they started singing

"Aniki's jealous! Aniki's jealous!" I looked over the railing as a pirate in a small boat docked and half walked half crawled into the Baratie. I heard a small commotion and Zoro had hopped off the ship.

"Let's see what's going on." He said.

"He just wants to see Luffy-aniki." Johnny muttered to Yosaku who started chuckling and laughing. Nami giggled at the comment too. Zoro glared and climbed back on the ship. He sat down near the head of the ship and took a nap. When we were sure he was asleep, we all broke out laughing.

**Sanji's POV**

I had helped the hungry pirate who came to our restaurant in search of food. We were in the back when I heard a small gasp of admiration come from above. I looked up and my beautiful angel was on the roof.

"I decided!" She smiled. Then she slipped and fell into my arms. "I want you-" She started but my mind had gone off after those three words. I would savor that moment her sweet voice said those words. "-on my crew!" She finished.

"What?" I asked as she got down.

"Come out to sea with me and my crew!" She bounced with anticipation.

My heart broke in two. I can't leave, but Luffy seems oh so determined to take me with her... what should I say?

**Luffy's POV**

Sanji was a good person! Sanji was a good cook! I need a cook! He's the perfect member for my crew!

"I'm sorry Luffy-chwan." He started. I sighed, I already didn't like this answer. "But I can't." he finished.

"Why not!?" I whined.

"Don't get me wrong! Traveling the world led by such beauty would be heaven!" Sanji started talking all weird again. I stomped my feet.

"So what's stopping you?" I asked.

"I owe so much, I don't think you could understand Luffy-chwan..." he said. I sat down.

"Nothing stopped me from going out to sea!" I told him.

"What tried to stop you?" Sanji asked.

I looked out at the sea.

"I lost my memories as a child. I don't know where I came from. The only thing I have is my name and a few fragments of my old life." I laid back. "And my hat... But still! I'll travel to the grand line!" I smiled wide. "I'll be the king of the pirates!" I declared. Then, I felt eyes on me, not just Sanji's, but the pirates eyes too. I looked over.

"Did you just say the grand line?" He asked me.

"Yes I did." I said plainly.

"You're a pirate?" He asked.

"Yea I am." I said plainly.

"Well, piece of advise before I go..." He got into the boat. "Whatever you do, don't go to the grand line." He said, then he sailed off.

I started laughing.

"I'm going anyways!" I shouted and waved. "But thank you for the warning!"

**Sanji's POV**

I couldn't believe it. This happy-go-lucky girl had no memory of where she came from? She must have it hard... She looked back at me.  
"I won't take no for an answer!" She pointed. My heart soared. She was so forward! So demanding! If I could, I would follow this beautiful angel until the day I died!

"I'm sorry, Luffy-chwan!" I moaned. She pouted.

"I won't take no for an answer." She said again, then she skipped away back inside.

**Zoro's POV**

The next day I decided to go into the restaurant. Not to see Luffy or anything... Usopp was hungry and I was getting sick of his complaining.

"Zoro, I'm not even that hungry. Why are we back here?" Usopp asked as we sat at a table. I ignored him and looked around. Luffy came yawning and stretching out of the kitchen. She saw us and waved, not doing her work and walking over to us instead.

"Yo! Zoro! Usopp!" Luffy smiled as she sat on the edge of the table.

We were talking when the door burst open.

"Please!" A man said. Luffy muttered.

"Hey, it's that guy from yesterday..." I looked at the other man, he was ten times as large and mean looking. Only, he looked sickly and weak.

"Please feed my captain!" The pirate begged.

**Sanji's POV**

I walked down the stairs with the soup after that pirate came in. Luffy-chansaw me and waved.

"Sanji! Over here!" She called, just hearing her precious voice made my day. I gave the captain the soup and he gobbled it down greedily. I stepped back, Luffy-chan appeared next to me, she smiled.

"Sanji's food is the best!" She grinned. Then the pirates hand shot out and grabbed her. She screamed in surprise and the rest of the chefs came out.

"I want food for one hundred men!" The captain yelled. "Of forfeit this girls life!" he laughed. Luffy started kicking.

"Let me go! Zoro!" She called out to that miss head. He instantly had three swords out and was getting ready to charge, when owner Zeff yelled for us to stop.

Zeff stood in front of us.

"We will fulfill you order. Just spare the girl." He said. I looked at Luffy-chan she was angrily kicking at the captains stomach, having no effect. The captain gave a smiled and after we cooked the food, we went to serve it to the ship. That Moss head came along. I told him he wasn't needed but he insisted that it was his job to make sure Luffy-chan was unharmed. So we finished feeding the men.

"Now we take the Baratie!" The captain exclaimed, tucking Luffy under his arm.

"That wasn't the deal! Hand the girl over!" Zeff shouted. The captain laughed.

"You should know better than to make a deal with pirates!" he laughed and yelled at the same time.

And then the pirates attacked. I reluctantly stood side by side with the moss head, ready for battle.


	5. Of Brothers and familiar scents!

**Years Earlier-Ace's POV**

I woke up in a haze. The fight still fresh in my head. Luffy... was she alright? Was Sabo okay? Those pirates grabbed Luffy... what happened after that? I stared at the ceiling. I heard soft breathing, ans some talking downstairs. I could tell We were at Dadan's. I felt bandages wrapped around my head and arms. But I ignored it and focused on the breathing next to me. Who was that.

I looked to my right, Sabo was there, he had a large bandage wrapped around his head. I breathed in relief. He was alive. Why did I only hear him? I got up frantically. I looked to the left. No luck. Maybe... I staggered up.

"Luffy!" I shouted, my voice was dry. How long had I been out? I opened another door, not there. "Luffy!" I yelled again. I went downstairs. "Luf-" I stopped when I saw everyone looking down. "fy..."

"Oh good, Ace, you're up." Dadan said. I looked around.

"Where's Luffy? Did she leave? Is she hunting?" I asked. Dadan shook her head.

"Luffy... she was gone when we found you boys." she told me.

"no way..." I muttered. Then I got angry. "Don't lie to me!" I stormed out the house.

"Ace!" Dadan called after me. I kept walking.

Fucking bandits. Always joking about stuff that's not funny. I ventured through the woods. Luffy... she was probably home. That was just a cruel joke. It was something bandits would do. I looked up at the tree house.

"Luffy!" I yelled, no answer. Maybe she didn't hear me... or she was asleep... I climbed the ladder. I opened the front door. "Luffy?" No one was there. Now it was obvious. She went to the gray terminal, to get supplies like wood and stuff. I turned and left the house.

I got to the gray terminal. It was smoking, probably after the fire yesterday. All the trash was gone.

"LUUUUFFFFYYYY!" I shouted. She would hear me... but I got no answer. I kept walking. Maybe she went to the beach? My foot hit something and it made a clang on the hard ground. I looked down. It was a yellow button. I picked it up and rolled it around in my hand. It was similar to the ones on Luffy's vest... maybe it fell off during the fight. I flipped the button in my hand. Dadan could fix her vest for her.

I finally got to the beach. Luffy was still nowhere to be found. I walked along the beach. Luffy... was she really gone? Didn't someone save her? She did get caught... I fainted. I don't know what happened after... A man was siting on the beach, I walked over.

"Um, have you seen a little girl around?" I asked. It was worth a shot. The man looked over at me. His face was shadowed by his large hood.

"That little girl?" He muttered. I nodded.

"Straw hat. About this tall." I held a hand to my shoulder. The man nodded.

"She's long gone I'm afraid..." he said. He sounded a bit sad.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"She was taken. She's probably being sold." He said. "I was to late..." He muttered. My eyes widened.

"You- who are you?" I asked. He got up and started walking away.

"Monkey D. Dragon." He said. Then he continued.

Monkey D. Dragon... Monkey D. Wait, no, it couldn't be... Luffy's an orphan. She doesn't have a father. Does she? He must be... Luffy's dad. He couldn't save her? So... she was...

Luffy...

I'm so sorry...

**Sabo's POV**

"Ace... Luffy..." I shot up. What a dream... What happened? Then it all hit me. I saw it, just before I blacked out. Ace fainted. Luffy was kidnapped. How long ago was that? I looked to the side. Another bed was set up next to mine. The blanket was strewn around, half on the bed, half on the floor. Ace was there. I sat up and got a dizzy feeling. Dadan peered into the room.

"I thought I heard you up." She said.

"Where's Ace?" I asked. Did he know? That Luffy was...

"He's..." She trailed off as an angry shout came from outside.

I limped outside. Ace, he was angrily smashing anything he could. He slammed his fist into a rock, sending it flying back.

"Ace!" I yelled. He didn't look back at me. When he turned to punch another rick I caught a glimpse of something fall from his face and splash on the ground. "Are you... crying?" I asked. I've never seen Ace cry. He was the big brother, he didn't cry. He heard me that time.

"No!" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Then he turned away. "You should be asleep. You're hurt." He shot. I sighed.

"You're sad about Luffy, aren't you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I'm sure she's not mad at us. She can take care of herself." I tried a smile.

Ace angrily turned to me.

"You don't get it Sabo! It was my fault!" He kicked the ground in anger. "I couldn't do anything and they took Luffy!" He yelled again, pulling at his hair. I could tell, this was driving him mad. His eyes had a tired look in them. How long had he been up? His knuckles were bruised and he had scratches all over. Probably from some rocks.

"It is not your fault!" I yelled. I could tell he was holding back tears. I was holding back a few of my own. He looked at me. "I-it's the nobles fault!" I said. "They made a deal with those pirates! When the pirates couldn't get what they wanted, they took Luffy instead!" I deduced. Ace looked down. He shook his head.

"It's my fault... I couldn't protect her." He muttered. I was crying now.

"_We _couldn't protect her." I sniffled. "We promised..." I sat on the ground. Ace wiped his eyes again.

"Don't cry! Pirates don't cry!" he yelled.

"I think... I think you can cry. If it's for the right reason." I let tears fall. Then Ace turned away. His back shook and he sat.

"p-pirates d-don't cry..." He stuttered, sniffling. I started crying silently.

Luffy...

Where are you?

**A few years later- Ace's POV**

I was seventeen. I was stronger, braver, and, might I add, a sexy beast. **(A/N: I had to make him say that XD) **My hair grew longer. I started wearing that obnoxiously orange hat Luffy got me when we were younger. I never really wore it, it was too big and it was, obnoxiously orange. It had some weird faces pinned on it. One smiling, the other frowning. And I'm wearing the red beads Luffy gave me. They're fashioned into a larger necklace around my neck. I stood out and stared at the sea. It was a bit cold, but it didn't bother me. Even thought I quit wearing a shirt a while ago... Sabo insists I start wearing shirts again... what does he know.

I walked through the town for the last time. I was setting off today. And with my new devils fruit ability I can't be beat! I ate the Fire-fire fruit. Luffy would think it was so cool! Luffy... I think I've made it my goal to find her. I have a feeling she's not dead. I have a feeling that she's happy somewhere. I just have to find her. I smiled and stared out at the sea again.

Sabo is setting off today as well. Nearer to the end of the day though. We both had our boats ready, they were floating in the water, being loaded up by the bandits with food and supplies. I smiled. It was time.

**Sabo's POV**

After I get my crew I'll find Luffy! I'm sure she's alive, she just has to be! I stood, my blonde hair was longer, almost as long as Ace's, and I still wear a blue hat and suit. The sleeves on my coat were torn and my white shirt collar was a bit shredded. Instead of slack, I wore matching blue jean shorts that came below my knees. Ace... I tell him over and over to were a shirt. But he insists he doesn't have to. When I say it's 'improper' he starts walking around in his hat and boxers yelling "Oh is this better!?" Really, it's hard to tell that he's the oldest out of the two, I mean, three of us.

I stood and watched as our ships were loaded. Me and Ace were going our separate ways today. I'd go and find a crew, Ace would go and find himself one. Luffy, she'd be going to find her own crew in a few years. I turned and saw Ace walking towards me with a bag slung over his bare shoulder. I let my tongue run over the gap in my tooth as I shook my head. He laughed.

"I'm a pirate!" He spread his arms out, "I can not wear what I want!" He challenged anyone to say other wise. I nodded.

"Sure sure you can." I jumped onto my boat. He jumped onto his.

"Hey, remember your place brother." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you know yours." I retorted. Then we laughed.

We waved goodbye and Dadan broke out in tears when we were a good ways off.

When something caught my eye. Was Ace seeing this?

**Ace's POV**

I saw something I never expected. I don't know if Sabo saw it. But...

**Both POV-**

I swear I can see Luffy waving and yelling.

**Ace's POV (present time)**

I was now the leader of White beards, I mean, my Old man's second division. One of the pirates in my division, Teach, he killed one of the men in my division and stole a devils fruit. I made it my job to find him.

So I was sailing on my fire powered boat. On my way to the back to the grand line. Where to go first? I looked at my map, when something fell on top of it. I narrowed my eyes a bit. I glared up at the news bird. I was gonna fling the paper to the side when a headline caught my view.

_**'Roronoa Zoro Escapes!'**_

I had heard of the guy, said to be a infamous pirate hunter. He was caught by the marines. How'd he escape? I sat back and kept reading.

_You heard it here first! Roronoa Zoro was broken out_

_by a residence of Shell's town! A girl claiming to be a pirate beat _

_Commander Axe Hand Morgan and took off with the infamous _

_pirate hunter! "A phenomenal fighter" these are the words used to _

_describe the seventeen year old pirate. After beating the pirate Alvida and _

_taking a hostage she charged into the marine base and took the_

_marines head on! The fight was lost by our men in uniform when Roronoa _

_Zoro teamed up with the girl! After asking around we learned the girl _

_was called "Luffy" asking for anymore information was discouraged. No_

_one gave up anything but a first name. We'll keep you posted! _

_Maybe even catch Luffy in Action!_

I read it again, and again. And another time just be be sure. Luffy. My little sister? My Luffy? She was alive!? I was happy, reading it over again. Then my hands burned the paper. Luffy was alive, **but why was she traveling**__**with Roronoa Zoro!? **

** SCREW TEACH, **for now anyway. I need to find Luffy! I made my boat go faster, maybe I would bump into her somewhere. I would have to start reading the paper more. It was my only tie to Luffy right now.

I wonder where she is now...

**Sabo's POV**

So a crew wasn't for me. I don't have one. I've been traveling alone for a while now, I don't know if I want a crew or not. I laid back on my one person boat, hat fallen over my eyes, my bo staff leaning on the rail next to me. I was hit in the head. My hat fell on the ground. I growled and blew my blonde hair from my eyes. It was the news paper. I picked it up and started to read.

After I finished I smiled. Luffy was alive and kicking! According to this, it looks like this Zoro joined Luffy's crew. Ace... he flashed through my mind. He was always protective of Luffy, I hope he doesn't do anything rash. I hope he doesn't read the paper in the first place, not for Luffy's sake, but for Zoro's as well.

Don't get me wrong. If Zoro does anything to Luffy I'll beat him into the ground. But Ace... Ace wouldn't let him live. Zoro would be burned to a crisp. A smoldering pile of ash... I sighed and tossed the paper to the side. I guess I should find Luffy. Where would she go? Knowing her... and the wind the past couple of days. If she left Shell's town, she should end up near the Baratie, or Syrup island. Maybe Cocoyashi village... Or she'd go straight to the grand line.

I raised my sail, my pirate flag a skull with a blue hat and goggles whipped in the wind. My best bet would be to head to Louge Town. Maybe I'd find her there... I smiled.

Luffy.

**(A/N: Alright! I skipped the fight scene to give you a peak at Ace and Sabo. Now, on with the story! Gotta get back on track here lol.)**

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up in Sanji's arms. Did I win? What happened? I remember falling into the water. I must have been knocked out. I sat up and pulled at the warmth around my shoulders, it was Sanji's coat. It smelled of a cigarette smoke that made me cough some. I shook my head. Usopp, Zoro, Nami... where were they? Are they alright?

"Luffy?" I looked to the side and saw Zoro. I smiled.

"Zoro!" I jumped up. He sat on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked, I wrapped an arm around Sanji's neck, bringing him back down along with me.

"Sanji saved me!" I grinned. Zoro nodded. We all sat there for a bit. Then the big ship was sliced in half.

I looked at the ship wide eyed. What happened? I watched as the ship sunk into the raging sea. Zoro had a smirk on his face. Sanji was in just as much shock as I was. Zoro looked over to me.

"I'll be back." He promised, then he shot off, hopping on he ship debris to a man who was standing on the main part of the broken ship.

"But, Zoro! Where are you-" I stopped and sneezed. Sanji helped me up.

"Are you catching a clod? Luffy-chan?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nah, I'm just cold." I smiled. I started dragging him forward.

"Come on!" I grinned, pulling him closer to where Zoro was.

**Zoro's POV**

Finally. After all this time. Yellow eyes met mine with a curious gaze. I tied my bandana around my head and unsheathed my swords. I would win! He glanced at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Roronoa Zoro, and I, will beat you! Hawk-eye Mihawk!" I declared. Mihawk stood straight for a moment. Then pulled out his sword. It was big, but that didn't mean it was better.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." He said. I smiled and charged him.

We clashed multiple times. I lost most of them. I faltered when he moved around me. Before he could slice my back I turned.

"What's this?" He asked when I spread my arms.

"A slice to the back is a swordsman greatest dishonor." I said.

"How noble." He smiled, then he sliced my chest.

Everything went black.

**Luffy's POV**

"ZORO!" I jumped up and ran over to where Zoro had been tossed aside. He was out cold. "Zoro? Hey!" I shook him. He was breathing, but badly injured. I turned to the man Zoro had called Mihawk. I charged at him in a blind rage.

He had me by the arm. I glared into his hawk like eyes.

"Calm down, your first mate is fine." he said, setting me down. I was still angry. How could he do that to Zoro!? I glared up at him. Then, the wind blew, it carried his scent. He smelled like the sea, alcohol, a forest, gun powder, so many different scents mixed together. I had smelled something like this before... I dazed for a moment.

_I banged my spoon on the table. _

"_More Makino more!" I cheered, a large smile on my face. Makino? I looked, another face made itself known. A woman with blueish green hair. She smiled with a warm gaze. _

"_Of course you can have more Luffy, but say please and thank you next time." She grinned, filling my cup with juice. _

_ Just as I was about to drink, the door opened and the air carried a strange smell, alcohol, the sea, a forest, gun powder. It was strange._

"_Woo! What a pleasant little town this is!" A man laughed, I spun in my chair. It was Shanks. He was alone at the moment. _

"_Who are you?" my little mouth muttered. Shanks's gaze fell on me. He tipped his hat back and smiled, _

"_I'm Red hair Shanks! Captain of the Red hair pirates!" He grinned. _

"_Wow! That's so cool! You all have red hair?!" I smiled. He fell over. Then he got up and laughed._

"_No no, that's not quite why we're called the 'Red Hair Pirates'. Here. I'll tell you all about my crew... um," He looked at me in hopes I would give my name._

"_Monkey D. Luffy!" I gave the captain my trade mark smile. He was shocked for a moment, then he recovered. _

"_Well Luffy! I'll tell you a tale or two about my travels." He sat next to me and started talking._

I looked at Mihawk for a moment. He looked back.

"You..." I muttered. Maybe...

"What is it? I don't have time to be standing around." He said in a monotone voice.

"You smell like him." I smiled. He got a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep! You smell like that Shanks pirate I remember!" I said, tapping my nose. Then he knelt in front of me.

"Remember?"

"I have amnesia. I remembered Shanks though! He gave me this hat." I pointed to the hat on my head. Mihawk flicked it over my face.

"I see..." He muttered. I flipped my hat back up. Did I know him? No... I've never seen him before. "It was nice to meet you. Even though it was such unfortunate timing." he looked at Zoro who was struggling to sit up.

'Ah! Zoro! Don't move to much! You'll get hurt!" I ran past him. Then I looked back.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Please, if you ever see Shanks, tell him I remember him!" I waved and ran to Zoro.

**Sanji's POV**

Luffy had come back with that shitty swords man. He was injured almost fatally. It was amazing he was still alive. Luffy wouldn't leave his side.

It was the next day that the two were sitting, watching the boat I loaned Luffy get loaded. Luffy looked back at me.

"Sanji! You're coming with us right? To get Nami and Usopp?" Luffy asked me. I sighed and puffed out some smoke.

"I'm sorry Luffy-chwan! But alas! I must remain here! With this shitty old man." I sighed. Luffy looked at me with a disappointed gaze.

"Oh." She muttered. Then she smiled. "Well! If you change your mind! We set off tonight! My invitation's always open for you Sanji!" she stuck up her thumb and skipped off, the Marimo following her to the small boat.

My heart skipped a beat. Luffy really wanted me to fight by her side! It would be an honor! I thought about this as I went through the motions of serving soup. Luffy came to eat one last meal with everyone. The first mate decided to sleep on the boat so she set aside some food for him. I watched as everyone ate. Luffy gave a content smile as she gulped down my soup.

But everyone else... they started spitting it out and coughing and gagging.

"This is gross!" One said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"DON'T WASTE FOOD!" the old man yelled. We all looked to him. "It may be horrible, but we will eat every drop!" he yelled. I slammed down the serving spoon. How dare they! My soup, I made it to the point of perfection! I glared and stormed out.

I lit a cigarette outside and pressed my back to the wall.

"Why were you so mean to Sanji?" Luffy's soft voice floated through my head. I listened to the silence that followed. "His food was delicious!" She declared. There was a clattering of spoons. I could feel that Luffy had gotten another bowl.

"We know." The old man said. There was more motion coming from inside the room. Everyone had gotten another bowl... Why would they. I think I know why. I smiled and walked to my room to pack.

**So! I decided to leave you guys with this! I'll continue but I have a short Vacation and will be out of town. My computer, sadly, is at home. So, this is the chapter to last you about 4-5 days. :D I think it was a good chapter. Again, I'm writing another fic I haven't shared yet, it's, how you say, under construction. It's a One Piece version of my favorite book "Divergent"! With (fem)Luffy staring as Tris! and Zoro or Law starring as Four/Tobias! Well, later! **


End file.
